DAMMED
DAMMED was originally an acronym for Demon and Man Military Experimental Division. It the name now refers to the Military power consisting of Demon and Human cooperation. The organization is highly revered by most as the only true power equal parts demon and human and many are appreciative of their efforts and look to them for security and leadership. The organization stands to create a better understanding between the two races and push forward to create a world where coexistence and co-operation leads to better lives for both. The headquarters is stationed in Seryy , Russia right among the ruins of the original DAMMED base. History ((enter Zasha and Lu's story in here)) -- both he and Zasha were taken into police custody and soon transfered via helicopter to Facility 66. They were stuffed into small cells and repeatedly tested for whatever changes the bond had made on their bodies. ((what goes here? no one knows--)) A few days later, Lu and Zasha were called in to an interrogation-type room by a UN peacekeeping force over their powers. There the idea of DAMMED, an international fighting force designed to combat demons, began. Plans for the DAMMED facility were drawn up and implemented.By 2010, the DAMMED base was built and ready to receive demons and humans for bonding. The program underwent 4 bonding periods and then suddenly the program was abruptly terminated in the year 2014 after it was deemed too costly and dangerous to continue. The ex-soldiers of DAMMED were shipped off to Facility 66 but after mutiny by the group, they escaped but not for long as DEVIL replaced the director after the failed transport of the prisoners. The new director, Justus Friedmann, caught up to them and brought them all back to DEVIL's headquarters. Around this time, human demon relations began to heat up and not even a year after arriving to their new home, the world needed the ex-soliders more than ever as it was thrown into the Great Human Demon War. As the situation began to escalate around the world, a few members of DEVIL bonded with demons and the ex-soldiers began to take orders from the Director from the island. Within several years, DAMMED had been reborn anew sending the bonded and unbonded to every corner of the world that needed assistance. After threats from the Japanese militia, the main base of operations was in a temporary state for most of the war. Humans and demons who were not interested in fighting tended to settle around these bases for safety leaving behind small settlements of mutual respect for each race. Some even joined DAMMED's cause and were sent out on missions of their own. While DAMMED began small, it grew as different operations targeted saving innocent lives and subsequently recruiting groups who were eager to help. Tabs were kept on groups around the world who expressed similarities for the organization's ideals. It took until after the end of the century to get all major nations and groups to cooperate and cease fighting. By this time, the main base was in Seryy, Russia. DAMMED hosted a summit at their base of operations and an international peace treaty was drawn between all parties. For their contributions during the war, human nations and demon tribes all over the world gave DAMMED funding to continue their efforts post-war and to construct a base so that they could train a new generation of bonded who could continue to pass on their ideals of cooperation between races to the far reaches of the world. Ranks and Divisions Ranks of DAMMED soldiers are as follows from highest ranking to lowest ranking: # General # Major # Captain # Sergeant # Specialist # Private 1st Class # Private 2nd Class # Rookie Private = Divisions Knights: The Military Police and Cavalry Division Officers: Major Buck Bailey , Major Eztli , Captain Varion Chamberlin , Captain Victoria Survey: The Intelligence and Subterfuge Division Officers: Major Dwyn Amherst , Major Giselle Inquisition: The Research, Development, and Medical Division Officers: Major Zasha Belikov, Major Lu, Captain Hollis Oleander , Captain Petra Other minor divisions include recruiting, public relations and media, logistics, and maintenance. *No specific heads are given at this time as the mods have enough characters to fuss around with The DAMMED Base and Facilities Built upon the ruins of the old DAMMED base in Seryy, the new base has 3 main building sectors connected by skybridges: HQ, the barracks, and the training facilities. A road encompasses the complex and leads to each building with parking. An anti-demon barrier fence runs around the perimeter of the base. The entrance to the base is heavily guarded and all personnel are subject to search upon entry. Enlisted soldiers are required to live on base until they reach the rank of Specialist while officers have the option to live in the barracks or off base. Only DAMMED staff may leave the base at will while under-ranked soldiers can only leave on the weekends under usual circumstances. Visitors must be accompanied by the soldier they are visiting and only in designated times. Officers are excluded from this rule. Headquarters The Headquarters is building closest to the base entrance and features grassy roofs that may be walked upon. The building is split into two main sections: The South and North Columns. In between the two atrium is a massive area with benches, a cascasing water feature, and glass panels displaying world news and organizational announcements. South Column This part of the HQ features a greeting lobby for guests as well as the mess hall where staff and recruits eat meals. Above the mess hall, a couple contain administration offices and lecture halls. The top several floors contain patient rooms, labs, offices, and lecture halls for the medical department of the base. The very top floor is split into half heli-pad and half emergency rooms and infirmary as well as a few offices. North Column This part of the HQ features at the bottom few floors a library featuring mostly demon literature and artifacts as well as high end computers. There is half a floor dedicated to human books but most are accessible digitally. The floors above the library feature many research labs and offices from the Inquest department of DAMMED. The Inquest section is intersected by a large atrium and massive lecture hall. Several more floors up, the labs and offices of the heads of Inquest can be found. Lecture rooms and offices for Survey can be found above the Inquest and the lecture rooms and offices for Knights and Military Police above that. At the top of the North Column lie the overseeing administration of the base such as the office of General Friedmann and General Pocket and large meeting rooms. Barracks The Barracks feature a large rec room on the bottom floor. Recruits and staff are placed into housing based on their rank. Rookies are required to have up to 4 people in one room. Once rank up occurs, 2nd Class Privates room with only their partner and move to a higher floor. They will stay in this room until they rank up to Specialist and receive an apartment like room or move into the city. Higher ranking officers who live on base receive more accommodations for space with the Generals' housing being at the top of the barracks. Training Facilities The Training Facilities include both the Training Building and the Biodomes. The Training Building has an outside raise grassy pavilion with a sparring area which is used during training. Inside, a number of floors feature a number of different weight and cardio machines as well as open floor space. The lower floors have classrooms, shooting ranges, and pools. Base Rules * Respect your superiors * Follow Orders * Trainees can not leave base without permission or outside of their weekend leisure period * Do not destroy DAMMED property * Do not abuse your power over civilians * No pets in the barracks * No smoking on base * No drinking outside of the barracks * No fighting outside of sparring * Sparring should end when one person is put in a compromised position or surrendering. Not after they’ve been brutally beaten * Do not sneak into unauthorized sections of the base or officer’s homes * Places with high security your character will NOT be able to enter without staff or Donni permission include: Kitchens, Biodomes, Labs, Staff housing, other people's rooms unless one of the inhabitants of that room invites you in, storage, Offices (though they may go to these offices in search of a staff member they would be stopped knocking on the door) and catacombs. There is high level security that is controlled by the Donni Net to prevent access to unauthorized places * Places WITHOUT high security characters are not allowed are the Helipad (if they're loitering) and the old DAMMED base ruins * Do not take practice equipment out of it’s dedicated area or use it in a way except for it’s intended purpose * Do not pee in the pools * All trainees must be in the barracks at curfew. All trainees must be in their rooms at lights out * Rooms must be kept tidy or points may be reduced on surprise inspections * Recruits are not authorized to bring weapons on base and are not authorized to carry company weapons outside of their specified training area and without officer supervision or permission * Recruits cannot own cars until they reach the Specialist rank. Bikes and such are fine as long as they are not ridden on the skybridges. Bike storage is in the parking garage underneath the barracks * A bus will take people to and from Seryy. No, you can not borrow a tank Trivia * We're all DAMMED soldiers now Category:Places of DAMMED